grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz and Chance
This page is about the relationship between Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening. Overview Buzz and Chance are co-anchors on the News channel and are usually depicted as good friends with each other. However, on quite a few instances they are seen fighting and arguing. On rare occasions there seem to be romantic implications between them. Episodes Featured All You Need is Cake Buzz and Chance did a news report on Bake Barnera's Wedding. Chance introduced a segment of the show called "Wut Dat?" hosted by Buzz. Buzz thanked Chance for introducing his segment for him. Monster of Rock Buzz and Chance did a news report on the children who were getting kidnapped by El Chewpoocaca. When they did, the two of them kept fighting with each other. The two of them argued over who got to run the story of El Chewpoocaca as they attacked each other, cutting each other off while they told the story. A Knight to Remember Buzz and Chance were doing a news report on Bonkerton Comet and all of its effects on Peaceville. Buzz was protecting himself with a football helmet which then changed into a baby's bonnet when the first comet flash happened. Weirded out and also amused to see this, Chance pointed the bonnet out and Buzz joked a half-serious or ironically truthful joke, saying that it was a helmet when he put it on. The two of them laughed at this as the news report ended. Grin Reaper Buzz and Chance were just sitting around at the News Station when Corey and the band busted in to tell them the news about Torbo. So, they both did a news report on him together. Just then, Torbo came in and gave them bracelets to control their minds and make them happy. Buzz and Chance held hands as they ran outside, happily cheering. War and Peaceville After Corey read the story of how the Riffins stole lyrics from the Mallorys, Chance and Buzz both got into a fight and went against each other because of the fact that they were from different heritages. While doing a news report, Buzz shoved Chance onto the ground. At the end of the episode, Corey solved their problem and they got along again. Pop Goes the Bubble Chance cut to a live interview with Buzz who was at Bubble Fest. Buzz said that at Bubble Fest, there was likely to be thousands of soda flavors to choose from. Chance got mad at him and told him that she was hoping for him to say millions of bubbles. Buzz rudely responded to her saying that that's what he meant to say. Later in the episode, they were shown to have gotten over their argument as they did another news report together. Bee Bop A Loofah Buzz and Chance did a news report together, discussing the reservoir draining. They were both stinking because they weren't able to shower and they were wearing clips over their noses. Later in the episode, they did another news report, announcing that the reservoir mysteriously filled back up again and that people would be able to shower again. Chance ragged on Buzz for supposedly not taking a shower in the first place and Buzz sniffed himself in response to this. Soulin' Down the Road Buzz and Chance were seen in a car at the Drive-In Movie Theater. This is a way people usually are when they're on a date. They were seen dancing to Grojband's song together too. It's in the Card Buzz and Chance were letting the news get out that it was Valentine's Day. While doing this, Chance showed her affection for Buzz by giving him a flower. Buzz gave her an entire vase of flowers as he said that it is possible to win at caring. After hearing Trina's scream coming from the card, Buzz and Chance get into a fight which ends in Chance pushing Buzz out of the TV screen where he becomes tiny after falling into the real world. After hearing Grojband's new song: Your Card the two make up, with tiny Buzz bringing Chance a bouquet of flowers. Chance is later seen carrying Buzz with the two having reconciled. Hear Us Rock Part 1 Buzz and Chance both had opposing opinions on the apocalypse and they constantly shared arguments back and forth on the news. Buzz thought that the apocalypse was all just a rumour and it was nothing to worry about while Chance thought that it was really the end of the world and that everyone had to do the things they wanted to right now. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Attractions